A Blast From The Past
by MagnificentMichelle
Summary: They meet randomly over the years. But now they're in college. What are the odds of them going to the same school? Let alone live across from each other? Bori. One-Shot.


_I read my Bori stories and I missed writing them :( _

_So I welcome you all this one shot!_

_I know I should be updating 'Find Me Again' a new chapter will be coming out soon! I've just been busy._

_Well, here it is!_

_I don't own Victorious! :)_

* * *

"Hi." A small boy with long black hair, with jeans covered in grass stains and a loose power rangers shirt came up to me.

"Hi." I said back shyly. My curly hair tied in high pig tails. My light green dress flowed as the air breezed by.

"Wanna play?" They boy asked.

"Sure.

We chased each other back and forth, laughing, becoming best friends. Being four years old you make friends easily.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Victoria."

"Beckett." He offered his dirty hand. I shook it, showing off my two front teeth as I smiled.

"Tori, honey, we got to go. Say goodbye to your friend." My mom called.

"Beck, sweetheart, let's go." His mom said.

"Bye Tori."

"Bye Beck."

We said our goodbyes.

* * *

I followed my sister as she walked in front of me.

"Trina! Wait for me!"

"Tori, I can't be seen with an eight year old." I rolled my eyes.

"Just because you turned 10 doesn't mean we can't be best friends."

"Listen, you'll understand when your my age."

Then she left me alone. Mom trusted her to take me to the park down the street from our house. But she was meeting her friends and she told me it wasn't cool to be hanging around babies like me. Pft, I'm almost nine!

I sighed as I dragged my feet to the swing set. I saw Trina talking to her friends as they all ran towards the slides.

"Hi." A tall boy around my age asked.

My eyebrow lifted up as I looked at him. He looked familiar.

"Hi."

"Can I sit here?" He pointed at the swing next to mine.

"Sure." I said kicking off. We swung in silence till I stopped swinging letting the swing come to a slow halt.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Beck."

"I'm Tori."

"Want to play tag?"

"Sure."

We chased each other around, laughing and trying to trick one another from being tagged.

"Tori! We got to go home, mom is going to mad!" Trina yelled.

I stopped as I panted out of breath. I looked over at Beck and saw that smile I knew.

"I got to go." I said sadly.

"I know."

"Bye."

"Bye." I waved as I ran to Trina, I didn't look back as I followed behind my sister.

* * *

"I'll call you when I need to be picked up." I said closing the car door.

"Okay, be safe." My mom said before driving off.

I took out my cell phone and texted my friends telling them I was here. I made my way to the food court where I agreed to wait for them.

I sat alone, bored, checking old text messages, when a group of guys passed my table and sat in the empty one across from mine.

I sighed as I looked around, aimlessly, not noticing the brown eyes that were staring into mine.

I looked at those eyes, frowning slightly, trying to figure out where I had seen them.

He stood up, his band tee shirt hung loosely around his lanky figure, his shoulder length hair held small waves at the end and a pair of old Levis' jeans ripped at the ends.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Can I sit here?"

"Weren't you comfortable back there?" I said with a small smirk.

"I'd be more comfortable here, but you probably don't want to be bothered. You just looked lonely. Sorry."

"No wait, yeah, you can sit here. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Cool." He smiled, I melted.

"You look familiar? Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked.

"Uhm, I don't know. I got to Millswood Middle School. Do you go there?"

"No, I go to Morada Middle. I can swear I've seen you some where."

"Tori!" I turn around and see my friends coming towards me.

"I guess this is bye, bye Tori."

"Bye...?"

"Beck."

"Bye Beck." I smiled as he walked back to his friends.

My friends started asking me questions but I shrugged them off. I looked back and saw him laughing with his friends.

* * *

I stood in a short, one shoulder, cocktail dress. My fire red heels ached on my feet. My curls were starting to fall out from my hair as I pushed it aside. I looked around for Molly, my friend since forever, to come back with our drinks. Ever since she got her license she's been driving us to every party. The only reason we were invited to this senior fiesta was because Trina's boyfriends little brother was my age and he's been after me since his balls dropped. I was the only sophomore available so he was trying to find a fish to hook his bait in.

I rolled my eyes as I switched my weight to the other side.

"Hi." A manly voice said behind me.

"Ryan how many times do I-" I said turning around ready to give him the same lecture I did every time he hit on me. I was surprised when I saw those familiar brown eyes, but this time his hair was shorter. He grew taller and wore this leather jacket and matching boots. I quickly looked him up and down and my mouth hung lightly.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were-"

"Ryan McKinley?"

"Yeah, how-"

"He's been my best friend since we were little till I had to move schools but we still kept in touch." His deep voice explained.

"Oh that's cool." I said lamely.

I looked around trying to spot my dirty blond haired friend.

"He asked me to come talk to you. The guys a nervous wreck when it comes to you, and now I can see why." He looked me up and down, in the most non creepy way. He had this confidence oozing out of him.

"Uh, thank you?" I said with a small smile.

He shook his head and gave me a lopsided grin.

"I don't like being his wing man, but we've been boys since forever. So can you do me a huge favor and nod your head and pretend to write your number on my palm?" He explained.

I looked at him with a questionable look. He rolled his eyes and pouted. I laughed and nodded my head. Taking the pen out of his hands I wrote a small message on his hand.

"Now look at him and wave." He said looking behind me.

I turned around and spotted Ryan. He was looking over at us, while he drank out of his red cup.

I smirked sexily at him and gave him a wink. His eyes widen as I could visibly tell he was choking on his beer. I held in my laugh as I blew him a kiss and turned back to his friend who was laughing.

"I asked you to wave to him, not kill him." He laughed.

I peeked back and saw Ryan catching the attention from a few people as someone patted his back.

"Whoops." I said laughing. As soon as our laughing subsided I looked into his brown eyes. He stared back at me with an intense stare. I was about to lean in when someone came in front of him.

"Beck, baby, I finally found you." A dark haired girl forced herself upon him and kissed him heavily.

I cleared my throat and looked away from the soft porn going on in front of me.

"Who are you?" The nameless girl glared. Her short, black, skirt flowed, tights covered her pale legs, her black shirt hidden underneath her leather jacket. The black combat boots finished her dark outfit.

"I'm Tori."

"What were you doing talking to my boyfriend?"

"Jade." The boy named Beck warned. I looked at him, trying to piece the pieces together.

"Did you hear me?" Jade's glare hardened.

"I was-"

"Tori! I finally found you. Oh, what are they doing here. Sierra High only, dorks." Molly slurred. The drinks swishing and spilling over the red cups.

"Who the fuck are you to tell us we're not allowed here?" Jade said stepping forward.

Molly's heels clicked extra hard as her short strapless gold dress hugged her tightly. She was going to cause a scene, she always did.

"I'm fucking Molly Evans, bit-" I pulled her away.

"Come on Molls, let's go freshen up."

I said dragging her the opposite way. I looked back and saw Beck look at me with sad eyes.

'I'm sorry.' He mouthed.

'Bye.' I mouthed back with a smile.

I always got stuck being DD but I wasn't complaining. I had my permit but had two months left till I turned sixteen. I snuck Molly in, which wasn't easy since she was dead weight but I was used to it.

As I laid next to her, I thought back to the boy named Beck. I closed my eyes and smiled as I pictured his smile.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much." I hugged my mom goodbye.

"Me too."

"I thought it would be easier because we went through with it with Trina, but its so much harder. You're my baby." My mom, Stephanie, hugged me.

"I know, mom. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I love you sweetheart, your father would have been so proud." Mom said as tears welled up in her eyes.

We lost dad three years ago during one of his calls. An armed robbery, dad tried to save the hostage but the robber was mentally ill. A shot to the head and he died at the scene. Mom tired so hard to keep things running smoothly, but dad had planned everything out. He had enough savings to let mom live comfortably for a couple of years. They had college funds for me and Trina since we were in the womb. We were comfortable for the mean time.

Hugging and leaving mom was the hardest thing to do. Trina went to UCLA, it was two hours from where we lived so she visited every weekend. I decided to move to North California and go to UC Berkeley.

I drove my car to the campus, which was a seven hour drive. I sighed as I looked up at the dorms, looking around and seeing both guys and girls with their parents. Mom couldn't make it since she had clients to see that afternoon and she couldn't get out of it. Being a wedding planner was stressful.

I quickly checked in with my RA and got my key. I grabbed as much as I could carry and went in search for my room. I climbed the stairs to the third floor, my black high waisted shorts did me no justice. My sheer top was flowly allowing me not to suffocate from so much hauling.

316... 317... 318... 319...

Finally 320. I opened the door that was cracked slightly open. I saw the right side of the room already made and looked to my left, it looked naked. I dropped my stuff under my bunk bed, by my desk as a screech scared me half to death.

"Hi! I'm Caterina! But call me Cat! I'm your roomie! Hi!" She was hyper.

"Hi. I'm Victoria but call me Tori. I guess you are! Ha." I said tired.

She pulled me into a hug and I was surprised.

"This is going to be the best year ever! This building is co-ed. Our neighbors are both girls but the room across the hall are boys. That's where I was! Do you need any help? Is that all you brought?" Cat said a mile a minute.

I tired to listen carefully but all I did was nod then shake my head.

"I would love some help." I said wiping my hair line with the back of my hand.

She nodded and made her way out of our room. We walked around the other students who were trying to pile in their things.

As soon as we made it to my car she saw the endless count of boxes.

"Whoa, you're definitely a city girl!" Cat said.

I smiled sheepishly as I started to grab boxes.

"Wait here!" Cat said suddenly.

"What? Where are you going?"

"Hey!" I saw her talk to a guy in a motorcycle jacket and tight pants. His tough boots would have intimated anyone, would stood out was his longish hair with waved ends.

"Tori, this is Beck, he's our dorm mate. He lives across the hall. Beck this is my roomie Tori."

"We've met." He said smirking, offering me his hand.

"Sort of." I said shaking it.

We stood there smiling at each other thinking of the irony.

A blast from the past.


End file.
